Monologue
by mooitrey
Summary: Menurut Jimin, Yoongi itu... ( ( yoonmin ; minyoon ; minga ; uke!suga ; seme!jimin ) )
1. Chapter 1

_Yoonmin_ _'s oneshoot_

 _ **Monologue**_

 _ **Cerita dan Taehyung juga punya mooi(?)**_

 _ **YAOI! ;**_ _ **Yoonmin**_

.

.

.

 _Jimin akan selalu mencintainya,_ _sampai_ _kapanpun juga._

.

Park Jimin, guru berusia 24 tahun tersebut bersandar di pintu kelas seraya menatap seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya. Jimin terkekeh pelan dan menghampiri muridnya tersebut. Ia menarik sebuah kursi, mendudukan dirinya tepat disebelah pemuda itu dan mengusap sayang rambutnya.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu menatap Jimin, "Apa?"

"Kerjakan lagi saja, Yoongi.", dan pemuda blonde yang bernama Yoongi tersebut kembali mengerjakan soalnya.

 _Ah, rasanya aku harus menjelaskan hubungan mereka berdua kepada kalian ya?_

Jimin itu kekasih Yoongi, resminya sejak dua tahun lalu. Jimin butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk mendekati pemuda dingin itu. Butuh banyak kesabaran untuk menghadapi perkataan tajam dari sang kekasih. Walaupun begitu, Jimin tetap mencintainya.

Kenapa?

Karena Jimin sangat menyukai pemuda bermarga Min tersebut. Walaupun cenderung dingin; datar; dan kasar serta tidak tau sopan santun, tapi menurutnya Yoongi itu lengkap sekali.

Pintar? [ _check_. ]

Manis? [ _check_. ]

Baik [ _check._ ]

Calon Istri yang Sempurna [ _double_ _triple check_. ]

Jangan kaget dengan pernyataan diatas. Menurut Jimin, Yoongi _ **nya**_ memang sangat sempurna _–dan_ _istriable._

Ia perhatian dan pintar memasak

Sangat menyukai anak kecil  
 _(Menurut Jimin, Yoongi selalu terlihat seperti seorang ibu jika bersama anak kecil.)_

Dan juga, Yoongi itu seksi. Ini nilai plus dari Jihyuk, adik Jimin.

Bagaimana bisa Jihyuk berkata bahwa kekasih _hyung_ nya itu seksi? _Y_ _e_ _ah_ , untuk alasannya di bawah ini mungkin kita harus setuju dengan pemikiran Park Jihyuk.

 _Rambut_ _lembut berwarna_ blonde _nya_

 _Kulit_ _nya_ _putih_ _dan_ _halus_

 _Hidung mancungnya_

 _Telinga dengan beberapa_ piercing

 _Leher putihnya yang sangat menggoda untuk diberikan beberapa_ hickeys

 _Dan bibir tipis merah muda dengan suaranya yang indah, apalagi saat Jimin me-_

 _Ah, sebaiknya kita akhiri sampai disini saja pemikiran tersebut._

Asal kalian tau saja, Jimin sangat menyukai muridnya tersebut.

Bukan, bukan sebagai guru dan muridnya!

Jimin menyukainya sebagai seorang pria. Seperti seorang laki – laki kepada seorang perempuan.

 _Bedanya, Yoongi dan Jimin sama - sama lelaki._

Sebut saja cinta.

Jimin mencintai Yoongi.

Bodoh dan aneh memang, apalagi, Jimin dan Yoongi berjarak delapan tahun. Tapi persetan dengan itu, Jimin sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan tanggapan orang lain. Karena Jimin sudah jatuh terlalu dalam. Pesona seorang Min Yoongi memerangkapnya.

Iya, seorang Min Yoongi sudah membuat Jimin jatuh ke dasar jurang terdalam sehingga membuatnya tidak akan bisa keluar.

Semua itu dimulai beberapa waktu lalu saat pertama kali Jimin mengajar. Jimin sudah terpikat dengan sifat Yoongi yang berani melawan perintah gurunya tersebut.

Katakan saja kalau Jimin itu gila, bodoh, atau domba yang tersesat setelah kalian membaca beberapa kalimat setelah ini.

Tapi, Jimin rela melakukan apapun demi Yoongi, semuanya akan Jimin lakukan. Ia bahkan rela mati demi kekasih tercintanya tersebut.

Pada intinya, Jimin sangat – sangat mencintainya. Jimin mencintainya lebih dari apapun juga didunia ini. Dan Jimin berani membuktika-

"-saengnim?"

"Park seonsaengnim?"

"Jimin!"

Jimin tersentak dan tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menatap sang kekasih yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya tersebut. Jimin turut berdiri dan merapikan jas almameter yang dipakainya untuk praktek ilmiah tadi.

"Ada apa, Yoongi?"

"Astaga aku sudah memanggilmu sejak tadi, bodoh!"

"Maaf. Nah, jadi apa yang pemuda manis ini inginkan?" ucap Jimin diikuti senyum manisnya seraya mengusak rambut Yoongi.

"Ayo pulang! Aku lapar sekali, tau!"

Jimin mengecup bibir tipis kekasihnya dan tangannya beralih menggenggam erat tangan lelaki _kepunyaanya_ tersebut, "Baiklah, ayo kita pulang, _baby_."

 _ **end finish tamat selesai udahan bubar yes**_

.

.

.

.

hai semua!

fanfic pertama, nih, ehehe!

follow, fav, review, kritik, dan saran yang membangun sangat sangat sangat diperlukan! ^^

-mooi


	2. not a sequel, but please, read it

hi!

please kindly check my new story (Désordonné)!

-mooitrey


End file.
